Famous
by MistyNootje
Summary: Famous people always get stuck in difficult love situations… So what will happen if the whole gang we know is famous. You guessed it: drama, fights and… difficult love situations. How awful would I be if I gave everything away already? ;)
1. Introducing

_**Ahaaaahhhh another new story! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

My name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale (although I prefer Jace) and I am famous. If you ask me, that's all anyone needs to know about me. But, the more famous you get, the less people actually ask you. So my manager decided that it would be a good idea to write an autobiography to "connect with my fans". Pretty much to give them the impression they know me and to make some more money. According to my manager I need to make as much money as I can now 'cause as soon as my pretty face fades away the fans will stop talking about me and buying my stuff. Maybe he is right, maybe my fans really do only like me because of my pretty face.

People around me always seem to refer to me as "cocky" or "arrogant" but only the onces that really know me know that I don't mean any of the shit I say. Of course I call myself beautiful or pretty, why wouldn't I? It's the easiest way to know why a girl likes me. 'Cause there's one thing my manager defenitely is right about: most girls only like me because of my pretty face. So when they hear how full I'm am of myself they don't mind and just want me to fuck them anyway. (I never do it, although the magazines will probably say I do. Never trust anything they say.) But there are some girls that don't like me because of my pretty face, they like me because of who I am. Up untill now I only found two: Isabelle and it would be just really creepy for her to love me 'cause she's my adopted sister (I'm the adopted one, not her) and Clarissa Morgenstern, the little sister of my best friend and fellow bandmate: Jonathan Morgenstern.

Yeah, I think I forgot to mention earlier that I'm in a band. Got you there, you probably thought I was a solo artist. No, I'll give you some more information about my bandmates, try to follow 'cause were complicated. Before I start about any of us specifically I should probably start by telling you guys there are two bands that are important in my story "The Mortal Instruments" and "City Of Bones". Most magazines used to think we couldn't stand each other, just because we were both bands. That didn't last long 'cause soon we started touring together and giving our concerts together. The main act would always change to keep it fair. We both sold all of our tickets so it didn't matter who was on the flyers.

But now about the bands. First I'll tell you guys about my band, 'cause were oviously the most interesting one. We're the ones called "The Mortal Instruments", why? I wouldn't know anymore. I guess it just sounded right. When we firsted tried to get a record deal everyone said we were with to many people to be able to make it. There were only five of us and we were inseparable, so there was no way we wouldn't do this together.

So we started doing things on our own, playing a few shows in local clubs and getting more and more fans. After a while the big labels started seeing what we could be and we got singned by a lable named "Infernal Devices". That's were we all got our own managers. Mine being Tessa Gray, at first I thought of her as a really sweet and polite girl that really tried to help me. It had taken me a whole month to figure out she was dating my cousin: William Herondale. And then she suddenly wasn't as sweet and polite anymore. She figured that if she could be rude to one Herondale, the other could deal with it too. She still tried her best to help me though.

Let's see what else can I tell you about the band? Oh yes of course, how rude of me. I forgot telling you guys about the other people I am in a band with. But they can wait for now, I haven't told everything about myself yet. Tessa said specificly that I should write an autobiography about me, the others probably have to do one about them but hey? Who cares when I get to write a book about me?

So, I'm the leadsinger, guitarplayer and songwriter of the band. Or that are all the things I have ever done… We also have someone to write or songs for us, other people to play the guitar for us if we don't feel like it, we can playback if we want to… But that all does't seem fair to our fans so we like to do it all on our own. The next one in the band that you have probably heart about before in my story is Jonathan Morgenstern.

How do I begin to explain Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern? For starters: he's one of my best friends, but everyone in the band is, so that isn't really a surprise I guess. About everyone on this planet also knows he is dating Seelie (I'll tell more about her later, but now I'm still telling about the band stuff) and that he is Clary Morgensterns older brother.

But Clary isn't like her brother at all. While he is tall and has blond, almost white, hair she is a short redhead and everyone knows like everything that is going on in Jon's life. The only thing the world knows about Clary is that she is Jon's little sister. The next one in the band you've already hurt about is Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy plays the keyboard in our band, but most people know that. What they don't know is that Izzy is Clary's best friend. Yeah, little Clarissa Morgenstern is tangled with the band in more than one way.

I guess the reason Izzy likes her so much is because Clary doesn't feel threatened by Izzy, while most girls do. You must be completely oblivious to not notice that Izzy is a beautiful girl. She is really tall and has curves that any girl woul die for. People often speculated that we were together but that would be ridiculous: she already has a boyfriend, Simon. Not to mention that she is my adopted sister. And although it wouldn't be concidered to be incest, to me it would be. It doesn't matter that we don't share the same blood, she is my sister as much as she is Alec's.

That's the next person in our band. Alexander Lightwood. Alec is probably the most shy one of us all, he doesn't like talking in public and during a concert he is hidden almost completely behind his drums. Alec is also the one people know least about of the band I guess. They know the basic things like his name, that he plays the drums, that he is Izzy's brother,… But no one knows he is gay, and he likes to keep it that way. I don't really get why, it's true not everyone in America is as tolerant as most of us are, but most teenagers are okay with holebis. But it isn't my secret to tell so I wait and hope he doesn't hurt Magnus (his boyfriend) to bad while trying to keep is secret a secret.

The last one that plays in our band is Jordan Kyle. There's not much to tell about him. Of course he also is a great guy and one of my best friends but there's nothing really special about his life. He has a girlfriend Maia and plays the guitar while also doing some backing vocals when it is necessary. That'

s my band, so I think it's time now to tell you some more about "City of Bones". There actually not that different from us and they basically consist of the boyfriends/girlfriends of our band members. First of all you have Magnus, Alec's boyfriend and the leadsinger of the band. If I would only have one word to describe him I would probably go by "sparkly" or "glittery". Basically, it's not hard to tell he is gay.

Then you have Simon, Izzy's boyfriend. He plays the guitar in the band. He's kinda dorky with his glasses and dark hair that never does what he wants, but all by all he isn't that bad. Just don't tell Izzy I said that 'cause I will never live it down. Most of the time I call him ratface to piss Izzy of, but I don't really think he actually looks like a rat. He is kind of cute, I can say this 'cause I am pretty confident in my sexuality.

Then there's Maia, Jordan's girlfriend, who plays the drums in the band. Although she looks really hot and confident behind her drums she isn't really the kind of girl I like, not that I would go after the girlfriend of my best friend: that's just awful. I meant this pure hypothetically. But whatever, the last one in that band is Seelie, Jon's girlfriend. She does the backing vocals and some guitarplaying in "City Of Bones" but I don't really know her so there isn't much I can tell you about her. Just buy Jon's book and I'm sure you'll get who she is after the first 3 pages or something like that. He can't ever shut up about her. It's really ignoring at times. But Jon and I are really alike so I think that if I would have it that bad for a girl I wouldn't stop talking about her too. It just isn't likely for me to fall in love with a girl. I actually never did before, seems like Jace Herondale doesn't fall in love. But where was I? Oh yes. I had another crazy fact for you guys.

You probably would've never guessed it but Clary Morgenstern had made her way into this band too. She and Simon have been best friends since kindergarden and her and Maia are also really great friends. Concidering Seelie is dating her brother they got to know each other fairly well and her and Magnus seem to get along great. That makes that Clary tags along when we go on tours, not that you'll hear me complain. She's pretty nice company to be around and she has an adorable laugh. Before you think I am in love with her: no, I am absolutely not. I barely know her and Jon is really protective of his little sister. I don't think he would let me date her anyway. I'm not really the kind of guy you have dinner with at your parents. It's not like I can't be nice and polite, it's just that the internet and the magazines make me seem like it.

Sometimes (okay almost always) I get bothered by what they are all writing about me, but then I remember that if that is the price for the life I'm living, I'm willing to pay it. That sounded probably really cheesy, but I mean it. I really like going on tour and feeling like I can mean something to the world. This probably isn't enough for an entire biography about me but I'm kind of getting tired of writing random facts about the band and me. That's probably not what you guys want to read anyway. So from now on I will be keeping something like a diary to tell you guys about all the things that are happening in my life. I have no idea when I'll start, how much I'm gonna write or even if I will do it more then one day… But I'll try. I also won't say anything about dates or anything like that. It's not like I mind you guys knowing when this all happened in my life but most of the time I just don't remember which date we are. This one is just to make it easier for me. I wish I could tell you guys I was excited to do this but I still don't know how I feel about telling so much about myself. I may be the most interesting person walking on this planet, that still doesn't mean I know how to write a book. I don't know what I'm most terrified of: that it has to be about me and that I have to open up or that I have to write…

 _ **I know, this first chapter is kinda boring, but it was some kind of introduction to everyone to make sure you can follow in the next chapters. I promise it'll get more interesting. ;)**_


	2. My diary

_**Sooo, here's the first chapter in Jace's diary. There are a few things that I'd like to say. I was a little bit dissappointed at the number of reviews so could I get some *cutelookingface. Anyway, I'm not going to force you by threatening not to write anymore (I hate writers who do that) but some reviews are always nice. There's also another story I'm currently working on that I updated today. The one that hits the most new reviews on Wednesday will be the one I'll update than. The other one will have to wait (probably just till the weekend, but anywayyyy). Enjoy!**_

How do I start a freaking journal? Most people start by the date, but I already told you I wouldn't do that, or they start with apologizing for their handwriting, but that isn't necessary in my case. I know I have a really nice handwriting, everyone agrees on that.

So what do I DO start with? I already told you guys the random facts about me and my bandmates, so it's not like I will tell that again, I don't like repeating myself. Whatever.

I also can't start by telling you why I am doing this, scince I also explained that before, and like I said: I don't like repeating myself. How weird is it to repeat that you don't like repeating yourself?

Maybe I should start by telling you guys about my day, like that all of you can imagine what it's like to be a popstar. I woke up in my bed (alone, although you'll probably see in the magazines I took some random blonde home with me. Now you guys know I didn't) at 7 o'clock.

I'm someone who likes to be up at the crack of down, even when it's weekend. For some stupid reason people think you can't like the morning AND the evening. Sorry guys, but I'm living proof that you can be both. But I've always been extraordinary. It's not because I like to stay up late that I can't get out of bed in the morning. I just don't like to sleep.

My mom (Celine) was insomniac before she killed herself. I never got quite why she did it, some people say she hadn't slept in days and others said it was because my dad was cheating on her.

As soon as my mother died my dad dissappeared, for both of them I wasn't enough to stay around. This all happened when I was about ten. Most people start acting awkward around me when I tell them my mom committed suicide and my dad left me, but because I will probably never meet any of you, really meet you, you won't start feeling sorry for me or – personally I think this is even worse - apologizing. I hate it when people do that. It's not like any of you had anything to do with the dead of my mom and it's also not your fault my dad left me.

My mom was – it probably doesn't make me seem good when I say this – weak. I know, I know, nothing bad about the dead, but if she had a sleeping problem she could have gotten help. If it was because my dad cheated on her, he's an asshole but I don't think that's a reason to end your life. Not when you have a son who needs you. But I don't hate my mom, nor blame her. Not everyone is able to just get over things and deal with them.

The only one I used to be mad at was my dad. He just dissappeared without a reason, and he knew that he would leave me all alone. He just didn't care, when I was ten that hurt really bad and I wasn't able to open up to anyone for a long time.

I was lucky to have the Lightwoods, they helped me. It was Isabelle actually who helped me through it. Everyone else was tiptoeing around me and I got anything I wanted. I enjoyed the attention 'cause it made me feel better, my dad had left me so it was nice to know there was someone else who did care about me.

But Izzy was only nine then and she didn't like that she wasn't her parents' angel anymore. Before I had arrived she got almost all the attention. Alec just didn't want it, she on the other hand needed it. And they were both fine with the amount of attention they got. And then I showed up and messed up everything. Izzy and I would always fight and her parents would always blame her, they never were mad at me if I did something wrong back then. I used to scream they weren't my real parents so they couldn't tell me what to do. I guess they hoped that if they were nice and let me do anything I wanted, I would start treating them as my own parents. That didn't really work. I just became a brat. And like I said, Izzy didn't handle well that she didn't get all the attention anymore, that I was being spoiled rotten while she wasn't didn't make it any better.

So one night she just started shouting at me about how weak I was. That of course it sucked that my dad didn't care enough about me to stay, but that it wasn't fair that I messed up her life that badly, or that I was such an asshole. I don't know why but I just started crying then, I don't know why but Izzy softened up then. Maybe she was just scared that her parents would be mad at her and punish her. Anyway she told me that she shouldn't have screamed like that and then she told me that she did mean what she said before, but that she forgot to tell me something. She said (and I quote literally): "Of course it sucks that your dad didn't care, but if he didn't, then why should you?" And there the girl said the words that kind of changed my life. She was right. I'd never expected the little nine years old girl to speak such wise words. If he didn't care, I also didn't have to.

But why did I even start telling this. O right, the "I'm sorry"-thing makes me feel like I'm someone they need to feel bad for, which I'm not. I'm a famous popstar and the Lightwoods are great. Maryse and Robert took me in when I was ten, right after all the family problems I had with my own family. I like to refer to them as just problems, that's less to write for me and how awkward would my diary be if I brought my mom's suicide and my dad's run up every five sentences? O, damn, now I did it anyway. However.

The Lightwoods took me in and despite being a brat at first I had a perfect life. I went to school now (I'd been homeschooled before that) and I immediately became one of the popular boys. Not hard to do if you have a body like mine. And that's when I met Jordan and Jonathan. They were best friends and Jon used to be the school's heartthrob. And boy, he wasn't happy that I had becomen the new one. The first thing he ever said to me was: "I hope you can charm the girls with a broken nose, pretty boy. 'Cause if you can't, I'm gonna get them." Being Jace, I responded by trying to break his nose first. I didn't succeed but he did get a bloody nose. He punched me back but missed my nose and gave me a black eye. Yeah, the principal wasn't happy to hear I had started a fight on my first day in this school. He said he could suspend us both for what we did, but lucky for both of us he'd gotten used to Jon fighting to protect his sister so he assumed it was the same now. Yeah, I'd never seen his sister before so I would have no idea why he would protect her, or against who he would protect her… But hey, you didn't hear me complain.

So the principal only gave us detention and told us to "bond with each other". We both went to detention thinking: "Yeah, no way I'm going to bond with that asshole." But we ended up doing it anyway, why? No idea. Probably because we were so much alike and shared the same problems but also the same dream: being in a band. So during detention we made plans to start the band.

I told Jon I could play the guitar and sing, that Alec could play the drums amazingly and that Isabelle could play the piano. So Jon told me that he could also play the guitar and that Jordan wasn't a really great musician but that he could sing a little bit. And that was everything we needed to know about each other for that moment.

In school we spent any free time we had together to make plans for our band. I still can't remember who decided to name our band "The Mortal Instruments" and made our logo a cup, a sword and a mirror/lake thing (no one really knows what it is). Maybe we did it all together, maybe my memory just doesn't like to remember things in which I don't get a starring role.

Anyway, a week or so after that we had our first band practice and we met up at Jon's house. And that's when I met her. Beautiful Clarissa Morgenstern (or Clary Fray as she likes to be called now). Jon's sister and Izzy's best friend. But so, so beautiful. And this may seem weird to you, but I hadn't ever called a girl beautiful, and before meeting Clary, I wasn't planning on doing so either. Maybe I'd ever called my mom beautiful, but that doesn't count. No, I'd never called a girl beautiful.

Of course I'd say a girl was hot, but I think there's a difference between beautiful and hot. A girl who I think is hot, is a girl that knows how to use make up, that knows how to dress to get attention,… A girl that knew how to hide all her imperfections just fine, making it seem like she had none. But that wasn't true, you could see if a girl has acne, even when she wears foundation, you can see where she has something she likes to hide, being hot is the same as being good at pretending to me. I used to date a lot of "hot" chicks before I became famous, and they were all the same. They needed three hours to get ready, but when the make up wore of, they were all the same. Just boring girls that tried to look better by painting there face with an inch of make up. They had nice features, of course. But they tried to hard to attract attention.

Being beautiful is something completely different. Being beautiul is looking good without make up or dressing up. If you're beautiful you don't need all those things. Of course I don't mean you have to look like a girl with make up, even when you aren't wearing any… I mean you don't push it to hard, the only way a girl can be beautiful to me is if she doesn't know it, but doesn't want to change. A girl that is perfectly fine with how she looks, but that doesn't know she looks amazing. I never thought I would find someone like that. But like I said: then came Clarissa Morgenstern.

I knew I couldn't risk letting Jon know I was into her, I had heard the principal when he said that Jon punched students who just dared to look the wrong way at his baby sister. Not that she was such a baby, she had the same age as Izzy, but she was short. As in really short. She must have been five inches smaller than me, even than. Now I've gotten even bigger and I don't think she has grown even the slightest bit. But whatever, that didn't change anything about how beautiful she is.

It's not like I don't understand Jon for not letting me date her. He's much like me, he treats girls the same way and doesn't plan on setteling down with only one girl. So he probably assumed I wasn't planning on doing that either, and I can't blame him: he's probably right anyway. But that doesn't change how turned on Clary gets me.

 _ **Review?**_ __


End file.
